Jake "Stretch" Armstrong
Jake Armstrong, also known as Stretch, is one of the main protagonists of the Netflix animated superhero series Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters. He is a student of the Academy for Future Leadership. He is best friends with Nathan "Wingspan" Park and Ricardo "Omni-Mass" Perez.` He is voiced by Scott Menville, who also voiced Robin from the original Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go!. Biography Jake grew up in Charter City with his best friend Nathan Park and his crush Riya Dashti. However, at some point in his life Jake's mother died and his father Mark, who worked for Rook Unlimited a tech company in Charter City, kept him on strict schedule, making him do multiple extracurricular actives. In his teenage years, Jake attended the Academy for Future Leadership with Nathan and Riya, becoming one of the school's top students. One day, Jake was Lewis Wilson, the principal of the school, to give a tour of the school to a new student as he had volunteered at some earlier. After the new student Ricardo Perez showed up 15 minutes late, Jake gave the tour to Ricardo and they both stopped to attend botany class, where Jake and Nathan were partnered with Ricardo for a project. At Jake's apartment, he and Nathan were working on their botany project while Ricardo was playing games. Ricardo then convince Jake to be a little more flexible, Jake decides to do some parkour, a hobby of his, with him and Nathan, but they manage to fall into a Rook Unlimited warehouse, and get covered in a compound called flexarium. Jake, Ricardo, and Nathan then tried to leave the warehouse, when Rook Unlimited's head of security, Malcolm Kane, and his security force showed up to arrest them. However, they discovered that the flexarium had given them superpowers, and they used them to escape from Kane's security force. After evading from Rook security, Jake and his friends discuss about what happened to them, while Ricardo is excited and thinks they are superheroes, Jake has doubts due to what they due to the Rook Unlimited lab, and decides to head home. While at home Jake practices with his new powers, until his father comes home, explains what to the Rook Unlimited lab to him, before Mark gets call from work and they both see that disgruntled employee of Rook Unlimited, Dr. Don Robertson, who works a at the lab, into a giant rock monster called Multi-Farious, then his father leaves to help. After talking with Nathan and Ricardo, Jake, feeling they are responsible for the monster, convinces to help to stop Multi-Farious. After making disguise for themselves, they arrive to help, with saving Jonathan Rook, the founder and CEO of the company, when Multi-Farious attacks the helicopter he's in. At first they are able to fight Multi-Farious, until they are able to work together, and hit the rock monster. However, after Multi-Farious escapes, Jake and his friends are stopped by Kane and his security force, and they allow themselves to taken in. They are then brought to Rook Unlimited tower, where Rook himself welcomes them grateful for being saved by them and offers to hire them as the official superheroes of Charter City. Personality He is vocal in his educational aspects often to give student tours. He is born as a natural leader and is quite shy. As his alter-ego Stretch, he is capable to react in dangerous situations. His teammates' secret identities are kept and directing on their missions. Powers and abilities * *;Body stretching *;Enhanced resistance and strength *;Music skills *;Parkour *;Leadership Skills Gallery Images Flex Fighters .png|Stretch with the Flex Fighters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Lawful Good Category:Leaders Category:Mutated Category:Outright Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Protector of Innocence